


The greatest chef

by Felhesznelenev



Series: Requests [3]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Death, Extreme Sex, M/M, Vore, this is very kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felhesznelenev/pseuds/Felhesznelenev
Summary: Squishyturtlefuckfics made me do this, I don't have to say anything else.This story is pretty triggering in many different ways, seriously, don't read it if you're uncomfortable with any of the archive warnings that are active.





	The greatest chef

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squishyturtlefuckfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/gifts).



> Enjoy yourself while you consume this fic.

Everything had happened. The turtles had tried to stop MeatSweats,, but during this process, they had got separated. Mikey had tried to avoid Rupert’s traps by using his magic weapon, but the attempt hadn’t been successful and he had gotten in an even worse situation. 

A part of the ceiling had collapsed, blocking the path in between him and his brothers, from then on, it had been an easy job for pig to capture turtle. The mutant chef had immobilized the turtle and had set him inside a cage while he prepared everything he needed to cook a nice meal.

“You turtle will be so delicious cooked with these ingredients I’m putting into my cauldron.” The pig snorted as he looked at the muzzled turtle who couldn't answer him. He walked towards the cage and took the gag away from the small mutant.

“Ngh, Are you sure about that? I mean, I’m not questioning your tastes, but I’m the skinny small one in the team, you should have gone for one of my brothers.” Mikey panted now that he could use his mouth again, he looked around trying to find a way out of the cage, but his hands were cuffed, leaving him not much movement.

Rupert talked as he started slowly putting ingredients into the warm cauldron “Don’t worry, my little turtle, you may not have as much meat as your biggest brother, bit you are pretty agile and trained. I’m sure you are very tasty.”

Mikey saw the mutant was focused on the food he was preparing, so he slowly started moving his arms, thinking about loosening and taking the handcuffs off whenever the bigger mutant wasn't looking at him. Unlikely for Mikey, the pig noticed the youngster’s discrete moves and snorted, “You trying to get away, little one? Don’t even try, nothing can escape my kitchen.”

Wanting to keep the turtle close, Rupert took him out of the cage and held Mike strongly against his body with one arm. Mikey found it hard to breathe as he was pressed against the big pig, so he hid his head in his shell, finding that position more comfortable “Dude, you’re pretty squishy.”

“Thank you for yet kind words, tartaruga.” Rupert closely examined the turtle “You look really good turtle, and I bet you also taste good, why don’t you come out and let me get a test?”

Mikey hesitated for a second, but then lifted his head up slowly. The chef didn’t hesitate and gave Mikey’s neck a strong lick, letting the flat of his tongue roll over Mikey’s skin. The turtle shivered and chirped as he felt the wet muscle run along his skin. The pig contemplated the turtle for a second, pondering his thoughts “You do taste good on the outside, but I must also know how you taste from your inside. A good chef needs to know that his food is perfect.”

Before Mikey could process the information, Rupert pressed a hard, deep kiss onto the turtle’s lip, pushing his tongue deep into the smaller’s mouth, invading it and tasting everything it could find. Trapped in between Maatsweat’s arms, Michelangelo couldn't do anything but allow the pig to invade his mouth, the turtle kept feeling how the big tongue scrapped against his, filling the little one's mouth with the other's saliva.

“Good, turtle, you taste even better in the inside.” Happy after getting his taste test, the pig walked towards the cauldron, still carrying the turtle tightly in between his arms.

Mikey managed to turn his head around and looked at the water he was about to be put into, not exactly liking the idea, he struggled to break free once more “Dude, what are you going to do? That water is way too hot, didn’t anyone tell you that boiling guests isn’t good manners?”

The pig chuckled “I won’t boil you orange, the water is hot, but not boiling.”

“I still think it’s warmer than it should, dude. Don’t we have another way to do this? I could just take a long shower.” 

Rupert wasn’t convinced at all with the ideas Mikey was proposing, and he kept adding ingredients to the cauldron with one hand while he immobilized Mikey with the other. “My friend, you have to be mixed with these delicious ingredients to unleash your true flavor!” Rupert then placed the turtle on the floor and took the cuffs off Mike’s hands “Let’s yet you ready for your bath, delicious tartaruga.” The chef then ripped off the turtle’s gear, throwing it away. And dropped the turtle inside the cauldron. “Now stay there and don’t move.”

Mikey calmed down, getting used to the temperature of the water and watched the other ingredients float around him. In the meantime, the pig walked to another cage, one that contained two snakes. The pig absorbed them, absorbing their power. Smirking, the pig came back and looked at Mike. He licked the turtle’s hand and then stood firmly “Alright, orange. It’s eating time! Get ready, tartaruga.”

Mikey opened his eyes wide as two strong hands wrapped around him and he was lifted up from the cauldron. And placed on top of the pig, who opened his mouth.

Well, at least he was going to be eaten by a great chef that would for sure know how to appreciate the potential of a turtle flavored meal.

"Let's begin." Said the pig as the turtle's feet entered his mouth. Thanks to Rupert's snake abilities, he won't choke nor need to chew on anything to put whole food in his mouth. Curious tongue wandered around the turtle's feet, the sole, between the toes, up to the knees… It sent a nice shiver feeling in Rupert's back. The taste of mutated turtle was exotic, unlike what he had ever tried before.

At first, Mikey hadn't moved, unable to process a quick response when being pulled up, but soon his feet started to feel the warmth of the pig's body, and the tightness of the organs that were slowly pulling him closer.

Rupert kept trading all he could from the turtle's body, letting his tongue run over thighs, hips, tail…

“This… this doesn't feel as he as I had thought… it's actually not bad at all."

The pig would have gladly said something like "I told you", but a mouth full of turtle legs made it quite impossible. Instead of speaking the pig continued enjoying the taste of groin, plastron and carapace.

The tightness that was slowly swallowing Michelangelo down gave the turtle mixed feelings. He was being eaten, he should have had bad feelings, but he wasn't getting any of those, not now that the pig's tongue was delicately tasting Michelangelo's sensitive sides. "Oh, fuck!" The turtle couldn't contain some moans as his dick dropped down, inside Rupert's mouth.

Rupert carried on pushing Mikey further inside his mouth, keeping his arms close to his body to make it easier for him to swallow the turtle. Mikey kept slowly sinking deeper and deeper until only the shoulders and head were peeking away from the pig's mouth. 

Mikey felt warm, the turtle felt how his dick throbbed, pressed tight against Rupert’s insides. He didn’t want everything to end now, he wanted to enjoy this lightheaded state for a little more. “Wait, Don’t eat me yet!”

Rupert stopped pushing the turtle into his mouth, only letting the head outside of it and waited for an explanation to why had the little one disturbed the eating process. Michelangelo hadn’t thought that Rupert would actually listen to him, but he had, so the terrapin had to think quickly of an explanation, he looked around and spotted the gigantic bulge in between the pig’s legs. “You forgot to add the filling into the recipe” Moaned out the turtle, his tail attempting to wiggle inside Rupert as he thought of the idea.

Understanding what the turtle was implying, Rupert pulled the terrapin out from his mouth carefully until only his legs were inside or the pig. Rupert grabbed the turtle strongly by his carapace and thrusted his tongue into Michelangelo’s entrance, forcefully expanding the ring of muscles and filling the turtle with saliva. Mikey cried out a moan as he felt his ass being filled with the big and strong tongue of his captor that was already stretching him out wider than any toy ever had.

Rupert silently enjoyed the taste of turtle, the citric punch he had added to the cauldron was doing a great job at accentuating the subtle taste of sweat all over the mutant’s skin. In the meantime Mikey was getting more excited by the second, feeling how his dick rubbed against Rupert’s mouth while the pig moved it to reach further into the ass. “Fuck yeah, piggy, eat me up! Fuck!”

Rupert pulled the turtle entirely out of his mouth, pulled his pants down and smacked Mikey’s butt. "Ohohoooo, I'm sure gonna fuck you up, tartaruga." He said with a snort and grabbed tightly on those green butt cheeks, spreading them apart as he was prepared to stuff his meat inside Mikey.

“Oh yeah, split my up, big guy. Time to stuff the turkey” Mikey said as he wrapped his arms around the pig to support himself. Rupert slowly lowered the turtle down, his gigantic cock pushing past the tight muscles and stretching out all of the turtle’s guts. Mikey came instantly, even when Meatsweat’s cock wasn’t yet fully inside of him. The feeling of his guts being brutally filled and his prostate being forcefully pressed made his arousal peak in a powerful orgasm.

“Looks like the little tartaruga loves some piggy’s cock that much, already came?” Meatsweat bragged about the situation, chuckling proudly of himself “I wonder if you can do more before I stuff you with my own cum.”

The pig then carried on pushing deeper into the turtle, feeling how the tiny ass wrapped super tightly around his gigantic cock, tighter than he had ever felt. Mikey felt pain, Mikey felt pleasure. He felt as if he was going insane when the hard flesh started to penetrate him steadily, breathing was starting to become harder and his vision was getting slightly cloudy.

 

Rupert grunted and snorted as he fucked the little turtle, surprised that the terrapin had been able to take his full length, the size of his penis could have easily crushed someone of the turtle’s size. “Is that… all you have..?” Mikey questioned in between pants as dick slowly came back to life as precum joined the saliva that already dripped off his ass.

“Oh, teasing the big guy?” Snorted the pig as he grabbed the turtles carapace and turned him around, putting him on all fours on the floor “I’m gonna show you better than that.” Meatsweats, grabbing Mikey’s shell strongly, thrusted forcefully and as deep as he could. Mikey screamed as he felt himself being split in two.

Feeling Rupert’s belly on top of his shell, Mikey felt as if he was being swallowed into Rupert’s body again, his dick fully hard once more “Fuh me... Brehk meee…” Mikey managed to pant out with the little   
air he was getting into his lungs.

Smirking, Rupert started pounding harder and faster, “Remember tartaruga, you asked for it.” Michelangelo heard a crack coming from somewhere around his plastron and breathing was becoming a harder task with each thrust. He felt as if he was sinking into the pig’s body, and his arms and legs weren’t able to hold himself up. “Hurts… Gooooodd….”

"Yes, feel my giant meat, turtle. Gonna come soon inside you, orange. Gonna fill you up with some of my special sauce!" He snorted and his thrusts sped up. Rupert lifted Mikey up, fucking him like the dead weight he pretty much was at this point.

“Ready… chef…!” Mikey managed to moan out, his vision so clouded that he wasn’t even able to see it when the mouth of the bigger mutant opened wide and covered his head.

The pig moaned loudly as his dick pulsated deep inside Mikey, expanding in a narrow passage that tried to constrict as Mikey came too. The pig’s cock finally burst, filling turtle with warm cum. Mikey’s carapace cracked two or three more times as he was bred, but Mikey couldn’t think straight anymore and he couldn’t move, his body paralyzed at the pain.

Neck, shoulders, upper plastron… This time Mikey traveled rather quickly into Rupert’s body, cum flowed copiously out of his ass now that Meatsweat had pulled out. 

Plastron, entire carapace, leaking ass… The terrapin was already unconscious, either because of the lack of breathable oxygen inside the pig’s organs or because of the internal bleeding from the organs in his body that had been torn apart while being fucked.

Knees, feet, toes… Rupert looked up as he helped the turtle travel down, further and into his stomach and swallowed him down, letting him fully rest inside him.

Tired, the pig laid down, with his back to the floor, panting as he gathered his breath after the orgasm and the lunch. Rupert smiled and couldn’t help but chuckle as he calmed down. “I can’t wait to get a taste of the other three!” he laughed out as he rubbed his belly, still feeling the great taste of turtle in his tongue.


End file.
